Just a Little Help
by mangocat2
Summary: Laven! Allen catches Lavi stalking him and decides he doesn't mind. My first LEMON!


**Author's Note**: This is my 1st lemon! Wooo! :D This is one fic where I'd really like some criticism. I'm only 13 so I don't really now anything about sex! XDDDD

And a shout out to my friend Lyssa (CoLyssa) for proofreading and giving me some ideas!

Enjoy!

"Hey Lavi," Allen asked the red-haired exorcist.

"Yeah?"

"I've been at the Order a long time and you've never shown me your room," Allen pouted.

"Oh, well it's a mess in there." Lavi chuckled nervously.

"I don't care. You've seen mine so return the favor, Dumb Bunny." Allen added Lavi's annoying nickname in slyly.

"Alright, I'll show you, Bean Sprout."

"It's Allen," the white-haired boy sighed.

"I know, silly. Just messin' with you." Lavi pulled Allen into an awkward one-armed hug. Allen sighed again but let it go.

Lavi led Allen around the circular hallway around, well, Allen wasn't sure where the giant abyss of a hole went, he didn't really want to know. Finally, the two arrived at a wooden door, much like the one that led to Allen's room. Lavi pushed it open gingerly. Allen could see why Lavi was so embarrassed. The whole room was covered in books. Papers were scattered across the floor.

"This is worse than Komui's office," Allen remarked.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad," Lavi said in his defense. He closed the door behind Allen who'd started picking around on his desk. Lavi flopped onto his bed in defeat when he heard Allen gasp. Lavi sat up with a start.

"What is this?" Allen demanded, gesturing to a blurry picture of himself.

"That's nothing!" Lavi tried to grab the picture from the other boy, blushing furiously. Allen held it just out of Lavi's reach. "Were you stalking me?" Lavi blushed even redder than his hair. Allen blushed too. The pair stood silently. Lavi broke the silence with a hearty laugh.

"All you're going to do is blush? I'm the one who should be embarrassed." Lavi noticed that Allen's eyes were tearing up.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You know I really like you, Lavi," Allen whispered.

Lavi smiled. "So why are you crying then, Allen?"

"Does that picture mean you like me too?"

"Of course, Allen. I've liked you since we took that walk togeth-" Lavi was silenced by Allen shoving his lips into his own.

Lavi's eye widened in shock but he soon relaxed. He was surprised Allen was being so forward about this, but isn't this what he wanted from him anyway? Lavi put both hands on Allen's face and kissed him back, exploring the boy's mouth with his tongue. Lavi slid his hands down to Allen's neck and untied the bow of Allen's ribbon. The red-haired exorcist held the ribbon in his mouth while unbuttoning the younger boy's shirt. Allen leaned over and pulled the ribbon from Lavi's mouth with his teeth. Lavi laughed.

"What?" Allen spit out the ribbon angrily.

"I just never thought of you as being…er, well, dominant."

"Who says I can't. You were the one holding back when you were stalking me."

"Don't bring that up!" Lavi blushed again. Allen smiled deviously.

"C'mon Bean Sprout, you're scaring me!"

"Take it off, Dumb Bunny," Allen retorted. Lavi did as he was told, and tackled Allen to the floor. Allen grunted on impact and Lavi took this as an opportunity to give Allen a nip on the stomach. Allen moaned and Lavi gave him a few more before sitting up.

"Bean Sprout, you look just like Bak! You're thinking about me right?" It was Allen's turn to laugh.

"So are we going to…have sex?" Allen asked seriously. He noticed that Lavi had already removed his belts.

"Here's your answer, Bean Sprout!" Lavi yelled triumphantly as he pulled down his boxers.

"Um, nice," Allen tried to hold back a broad smile. Allen tried to hold back how embarrassed he was, now that he was naked too. But Lavi lightened the mood.

"Glad your dick isn't a bean sprout too!"

"It's Allen, wait," Allen said in confusion. "You gonna get on the bed, Dumb Bunny?"

Lavi lay down and Allen straddled him. "Uh, what do I do now?" Allen blushed furiously. Lavi got up.

"Here, you lie down, I'll do it." Lavi laughed at his own pun.

"Stop joking around, I thought this would be more romantic." Allen was cut off by a sort of pain in his butt. That pain quickly turned into pleasure.

"L-lavi!"

"Allen, so you like this?" Lavi started to go back and forth harder.

"Allen, I don't think," Lavi said in between breaths, "I don't think I can hold it any longer!" Allen felt a strange sensation as Lavi came. Finally, Lavi pulled himself out of Allen. Allen lay panting on the bed for awhile.

"Are you OK, buddy? That was nice wasn't it?"

"Uhhh," Allen threw a pillow over his face. "I can't believe we just did that."

"I didn't hurt you right?"

"Why are you being so sweet now? You were kind of being a jerk back there."

"I'm being romantic, like you said!"

Allen curled up next to Lavi. "Dumb Bunny."


End file.
